happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Old or New (Part 1)
Old or New (Part 1) ' is the première of Arc 2 of HTFF Fanon. In this episode, rarely-seen characters and cameos must come out of hiding to fight an unknown foe. Roles Starring *Truffles * Froggy *White *Jackson *Larp *Cyclops Featuring *Boris *Nippy *Rocky *Buddy *Chippy *The Zebra *Dodo Appearances *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Foxy *Aurora *Mask *Silhouette *Tech *Movy *Flaky *Josh *Trippy *Superspeed *Robo Star *Tarsy *Lumpy Plot Josh is painting a lake one beautiful day, when Flaky runs by screaming. Josh turns around to discover a gargantuan machine sucking up everything in sight, including the water in the lake which washes off Josh's painting. Before Josh could get mad, he too is sucked away. Trippy, Superspeed and Robo Star play a game of croquet. The machine's suction makes the balls smack into Superspeed's face, killing him. Trippy is then impaled in the eyes by a croquet hoop, and Robo Star is decapitated by a mallet. Flaky holds onto a rock, but her quills are pulled off, piercing a nearby Tarsy. No longer able to hold on, Flaky is sucked in. Meanwhile, characters who lost Vote or Die watch with envy as their rivals play together. That is until they get sucked into the machine. Somehow, the rejects are left unscathed as the machine passes through and continues wreaking havoc. Truffles thinks he and the other rejects should work together and stop that monstrosity. Truffles and the other ''vote or die rejects take a bus, except Jackson who teleports. The bus happens to be driven by Lumpy, who stops at a gas station and tries to figure out where to put the hose. The passengers decide to head into the abandoned store during the wait. Inside they meet Boris, Nippy, Rocky, Buddy, Chippy and Dodo. All of them have been hiding from the machine for over a week, desperate to escape. All of a sudden, the Zebra bursts in, with the police hot on his trail. He sees there is nothing in the store to steal, then sees Lumpy's bus. He boards the vehicle and prepares to drive off, so the cameos and their new friends follow him into the bus. The gasoline hose gets torn in half since it was still attached to the leaving bus. Police cars and helicopters then surround Lumpy, who foolishly throws a lit cigar into the puddle of gas. The resulting explosion creates an epic scene as the heroes continue their quest. Meanwhile, Jackson is shown travelling through space and time, followed by the words '''To Be Continued... Deaths #Superspeed is smacked by croquet balls. #Trippy is impaled in the eyes. #Robo Star's head is knocked off. #Tarsy is impaled by Flaky's quills. #Lumpy and numerous policemen die in the explosion. Trivia *It has been mentioned by Waterclam that this episode will be written by different writers (each working on at least a paragraph or more), as with Old or New (Part 2). ** However, it is jossed for at least this one. Lord O' Darkness had to work on the plot since nobody else was contributing. *This marks Trippy's return since Remembering Trippy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 51 Episodes